Fastest Man Alive (Episode)
Fastest Man Alive Synopsis BARRY HAS FUN WITH HIS NEW POWERS BUT A SETBACK MAKES HIM QUESTION HIS ABILITY TO BE A HERO: Barry (Grant Gustin) escorts Iris (Candice Patton) to a university gathering honoring scientist Simon Stagg (Guest Star William Sadler). When six gunmen storm the event, Barry changes into The Flash and tries to stop them. While he does save a man’s life, he passes out before he can capture the robbers, which frustrates him. As Dr. Wells (Tom Cavanagh), Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) and Cisco (Carlos Valdes) scramble to find out what’s wrong with Barry, Joe (Jesse L. Martin) comes down hard on Barry for taking the law into his own hands and risking his life. Barry realizes that it wasn’t six gunmen but a Metahuman named Danton Black (Guest Star Michael Christopher Smith), who can make multiples of himself. Meanwhile, Iris becomes even more intrigued by the “red streak.” David Nutter Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Andrew Kreisberg & Geoff Johns. Summary The Flash runs through Central City to help people escape a burning building, while Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs tracks him. Caitlin comes in and Cisco tries to shut off the monitors before she can see what he's doing. However, The Flash calls in on the radio and Caitlin realizes what they're doing. He gets the last people out of the building and runs into an alley, but is suddenly overwhelmed by dizziness as Caitlin orders him to come back to the lab. When Barry return, Caitlin insists that he can't run around the city saving people. Harrison comes in and tells Barry to practice restraint, because his lack of restraint put him in a wheelchair and made him a pariah. Caitlin insists that she isn't going to put Barry back together the next time he injures himself, and then storms out. Cisco asks Barry if he felt anything different because the sensors showed a spike, but Barry insists that he's fine. Barry checks in with Joe, who tells him that he's needed as a CSI at a gun shop that was robbed. Barry speeds there only to realize that he forgot his street clothing. He quickly buys some from a neighboring shop and goes in. Joe and Singh explain that the owner was shot and killed by what the security footage shows was a single man. However, Barry checks the footprints and points out that they indicate that six different men were there... but they all had the same shoe When they return to the police station, Joe points out that Barry is embarrassing everyone, including himself. He wonders if Barry has said anything about his new powers to Iris, and Barry assures Joe that he hasn't. Joe finds Barry running down the street and takes him home. When they get there, Barry insists on seeing his father Henry, saying that he's innocent of killing Nora. Joe refuses to take him and Barry yells that he hates him. Back in his lab, Barry has another wave of dizziness. He recovers just as Iris comes in and complains that she's bored being a journalist. She reminds him that he was going to meet with her and explain why scientist/industrialist Simon Stagg is receiving a reward from the local university. Eddie arrives and Barry reminds the couple that he knows they're together, and Eddie thanks Barry for being cool about it. Later, Barry and Iris go to the award ceremony and watch as Simon accepts a Man of the Year award for organ transference. Barry tells Iris that Simon is working with cloning and cellular regeneration. She wonders if he's been avoiding her because she's dating Eddie. Barry assures her that he isn't, just as Simon walks by with his bodyguard Java. When Iris tries to approach the man about an interview, Simon ignores her and leaves. Six armed men break into the hall and order the audience to hand over their money. Barry starts to go after them but Iris stops him, reminding him that he's just a police scientist, not a policeman. However, when a security guard orders them to freeze, the robbers open fire and Barry has no choice but to rescue the man, moving so fast as to be invisible. However, when he goes after the robbers, Barry has another wave of dizziness and collapses. Iris runs outside to find Barry and wakes him up, and he says that he was trying to get the plates on the robbers' can. When they go back inside, Joe and Eddie are taking statements. When the security guard describes how an invisible force took him outside, Joe realizes that Barry was involved and talks to him privately. He makes Barry promise to stop being a hero, pointing out that he has no training. Back at the lab, Barry tells scientists what happened to him. Caitlin complains that he didn't tell them about his earlier dizzy spells and storms off, and Cisco admits that she hasn't been so mad with someone since her fiance Ronnie died. They then test Barry on a special treadmill that Cisco has built to see if they can recreate the dizziness. Barry hits his top speed and the scientists realize that his glucose levels are messed up. As they check the readings, Barry passes out and slams into the protective barrier. That night, Joe goes to Barry's lab and finds his board of bizarre occurrences. Joe comes home and realizes that Barry is gone. He gets Iris to tell him the truth and they both realize where Barry has gone. Joe spots Barry's discarded S.T.A.R. sweater and realizes where he's gone. Caitlin and Cisco tell Barry how he's not eating enough to keep up with his newly-accelerated metabolism. Joe arrives and says that he knows Barry has been performing heroics, and blames Harrison and the others for encouraging Barry to risk his life. Barry insists that he has to deal with the wave of Metahumans that the dark matter explosion created, but Joe points out that he's not invincible no matter how fast he is. Angry, Barry says that he's not Joe's son and that he's going to help anyone he can. He tells Joe not to stop him and leaves, and Joe tells the team that he hopes they're smart enough to realize that they don't know what they're doing. That night, Java meets with one of the robbers from the ceremony. The man, Danton Black, says that the rest of his crew isn't there and wants Simon's inventory. Java refuses to help him any further, pointing out that it will make him look like a failure as a bodyguard, and punches Danton. Danton concentrates and then self replicates four copies of himself, who beat Java to death. The next day, Joe brings a skin sample from Java's body to Barry and explains what happened. Barry wants to go with him to talk with Simon, but Joe reminds him that he's a scientist, not a detective. Iris comes in, angry with Barry for missing their appointment so he could give her scientific background on Simon. She asks what's really going on with Barry and he goes to super speed, working out what to tell her about his real feelings for her. He slows down to normal time just as the lab results come back on the skin sample. Barry tells Iris that they are stem cells of the kind that only babies have. Joe and Eddie meet Simon at one of his warehouses and tell him about the murder. The detectives have a file on all of the people who are suing Simon, including Danton. Simon says that Danton is a clinical researcher, not a killer... just as Danton and his "army" arrive and open fire on Simon. The detectives get Simon to cover and return fire. At the station, Barry hears Joe call in for backup and goes to his locker to get his suit. While Eddie gets Simon out, Joe provides cover fire. He kills one of the copies but Danton creates another one. They advance on Joe, ready to kill him, but Flash arrives and takes away their guns, and then takes Joe outside. Returning, the hero orders Danton to surrender. He refuses and The Flash knocks two of the copies down. However, Danton generates more of them and they soon overwhelm The Flash. When they prepare to shoot him, the battered speedster manages to get away. Back at the lab, Caitlin treats Barry's quick healing injuries and he tells them what happened. Harrison informs the team that Danton was working in cloning, and Simon stole his research and fired him. They figure that the dark matter explosion hit Danton when he was experimenting on himself, giving him the power to self-replicate. Barry admits that he's in over his head, and figures that his trying to play hero was a mistake. He runs out and through the city. Barry goes to Iron Heights to see Henry. Joe is already there, knowing where he would go, and okays Henry to come in. Henry tells his son that he was the one who told Joe to keep Barry away, because he doesn't want his son to see him in prison. Barry tries to convince the guards that his father is innocent, but Henry tells him to go home with Joe because there's nothing that he can do for him. Barry goes to Jitters to apologize to Iris. She's with Eddie, watching Eddie give a press conference earlier on the news. Once the detective leaves, Iris asks Barry if he's going to tell her the truth about what's going on in his life. At the station, Simon refuses to let the police assign a guard to him. He assures Joe that he's increased his personal security and hopes that Danton comes after him. Harrison comes in and applauds, asking what Simon is pretending to be. Simon walks out, brushing by Harrison, and Joe wonders if Harrison knew about Barry's powers when he offered to take him out of the hospital. Harrison admits that he had some suspicions, and tells Joe that Barry quit temporarily. However, he warns Joe that Barry will fail because Joe doesn't have any faith in him. Harrison tells Joe that he cares about Barry as well and leaves. At Jitters, Barry is eating and admits that he's been a jerk. He offers to help her with her article on Simon, but Iris says that she's doing a new article... on the red streak. Caitlin calls and tells Barry that he needs to come to the lab immediately. When he arrives, he discovers that Caitlin has created a diploid of Danton. She explains that she took a blood sample from Barry's suit and created a clone, but without Danton's controlling presence, he's a mindless drone. Caitlin figures that like Barry, Danton can only use his power so much before it begins to fatigue him, and tells Barry that the "prime" Danton will be the one showing signs of stress. Cisco provides Barry with high energy protein bars, and the copy comes to life. Joe arrives and shoots it dead, and Harrison figures that the prime Danton is on the move. Joe tells Barry that Simon is at his office building and admits that the police are useless against a one man army. He tells Barry to do what he says for once and stop Danton. At Stagg Industries, Danton and his clones break in and kill Simon's security guards. Simon comes out of his office and the Dantons prepare to shoot him... just as The Flash arrive and carries Simon back to his office. He then goes back and tells Danton that he can't kill a man just for stealing his research. A Danton shoots at him and The Flash dodges the bullet, then knocks out some of the copies. As they fight, Danton tells the hero that his wife Elizabeth had a coronary degenerative disease. He was trying to clone a new heart for her when Simon stole his research and fired him. The Flash picks off the copies but Danton creates more and more, swarming the speedster. The Flash manages to break free and Caitlin and Harrison remind him that he has to find the prime Danton. When the hero warns that it's impossible, Joe chips in and says that Barry has shown him that nothing is impossible. The Flash speeds through the hundreds of copies, finding the one Danton who is sweating. He speeds him up to a balcony and knocks him out, and all of the copies pass out when the prime does. Danton recovers and charges at The Flash, who dodges just in time. The replicating man goes out a window and The Flash grabs him. However, Danton pries himself loose and falls to his death. Later back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry tells his friends what happened. Harrison says that Danton may not have wanted to be saved, and Barry assures the team that they're out there with him when he's helping people. He then goes back to his lab and Joe arrives with three pizzas. As they dig in, Joe admits that he was wrong and says that now they can find the real killer and get Henry out of prison. Barry apologizes for what he said to Joe earlier and assures the detective that he was a father to him in every way that mattered. Iris gets news text about more sightings of the red streak. Caitlin warns The Flash about an emergency and he assures her and Cisco that he's got it. Harrison goes to Simon's office and the industrialist says that he plans to control a power like his rescuer has. Harrison says that the hero will be called The Flash one day, and then stands up and stabs Simon in his heart. As Simon dies in his arms, Harrison says that it's nothing personal, but that he has to keep The Flash safe. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Amina Elkatib as Young Iris West *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *William Sadler as Simon Stagg *Michael Smith as Multiplex *Michasha Armstrong as Java Guest Stars *Emily Delahunty as Paige *Evelyn Chew as Woman *Seth Whittaker as Security Guard *Ronald Patrick Thompson as Samaritan *Eli Gabay as Fire Chief *Suzanne Ristic as Tenant *Patrick Roccas as Prison Guard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3819518/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Fastest_Man_Alive *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Fastest_Man_Alive Episode 02